footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 International Champions Cup
Benfica | second = | third = | fourth = | count = 1 | matches = 18 | goals = 55 | attendance = | top_scorer = Diego Costa (4 goals) | player = | young_player = | prevseason = 2018 | nextseason = 2020 }} The 2019 International Champions Cup (or ICC) will be the seventh edition of a tournament comprising a series of friendly association football matches. The tournament was won by Benfica. Teams A total of 12 teams will participate in the tournament. Venues 16 venues for the International Champions Cup were announced on March 26, 2019. Matches The match schedule was announced on March 28, 2019. Each team will play three matches, for a total of 18 matches. |time=20:00 CDT |team1=Fiorentina |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Guadalajara |goals1=Simeone Sottil |goals2=López |stadium=SeatGeek Stadium, Bridgeview |attendance=10,062 |referee=Rubiel Vazquez (United States) }} ---- |time=20:00 PDT |team1=Arsenal |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Poznanski Nketiah |goals2=Lewandowski |stadium=Dignity Health Sports Park, Carson |attendance=26,704 |referee=Kevin Stott (United States) }} ---- |time= 19:30 SGT |team1=Manchester United |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Inter Milan |goals1=Greenwood |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Kallang |attendance=52,897 |referee=Letchman Gopala Krishnan (Singapore) }} ---- |time=13:00 PDT |team1=Benfica |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Guadalajara |goals1=De Tomás Rafa Silva Seferović |goals2= |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=15,724 |referee=Joe Dickerson (United States) }} ---- |time=18:00 EDT |team1=Arsenal |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Nketiah Willock |goals2= |stadium=Bank of America Stadium, Charlotte |attendance=34,902 |referee=Marcos de Oliveira (United States) }} ---- |time=19:00 CDT |team1=Bayern Munich |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Tolisso Lewandowski Gnabry |goals2= |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=60,143 |referee=Ramy Touchan (United States) }} ---- |time= 19:30 SGT |team1=Juventus |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Higuaín Ronaldo |goals2=Lamela Lucas Kane |stadium=National Stadium, Kallang |attendance=50,443 |referee=Ahmad A'Qashah (Singapore) }} ---- |time=19:00 EDT |team1=Real Madrid |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= Bale Asensio |goals2= Lacazette Aubameyang |penalties1= Bale Isco Varane Vinícius |penaltyscore = 3–2 |penalties2= Nelson Xhaka Saka Monreal Burton |stadium=FedExField, Landover |stadium=FedExField, Landover |attendance=52,826 |referee=Timothy Ford (United States) }} ---- |time=20:00 CDT |team1=Bayern Munich |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Goretzka |goals2= |stadium=Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City |attendance=18,469 |referee=Allen Chapman (United States) }} ---- |time=20:00 CDT |team1=Guadalajara |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |penalties1= Ponce Briseño González Huerta Beltrán Cervantes |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Correa Herrera Šaponjić Felipe Moya Sanabria |stadium=Globe Life Park, Arlington |attendance=12,467 |referee=Baldomero Toledo (United States) }} ---- |time= 19:30 CST |team1=Juventus |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Milan |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2=De Ligt |penalties1= Cancelo Ronaldo Can Rabiot Bernardeschi Demiral |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Ranocchia Puşcaş Longo João Mário Barella Valero |stadium=Nanjing Olympic Sports Centre, Nanjing |attendance=48,646 |referee=Zhang Lei (China) }} ---- |time=20:00 EDT |team1=Fiorentina |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Vlahović |goals2=Seferović Caio |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Harrison |attendance=12,141 |referee=Robert Sibiga (United States) }} ---- |time= 19:30 CST |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Lucas |goals2=Martial Gomes |stadium=Hongkou Football Stadium, Shanghai |attendance= |referee=Kun Ai (China) }} ---- |time=19:30 EDT |team1=Real Madrid |score=3–7 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Nacho Benzema Hernández |goals2=Costa Félix Correa Vitolo |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=57,714 |referee=Ted Unkel (United States) }} ---- |time=15:00 EDT |team1=Milan |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2=Taarabt |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=27,565 |referee=Sorin Stoica (United States) }} ---- |time=17:30 BST |team1=Manchester United |score=2–2 |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties1=Lingard Young Greenwood Gomes James |penalties2= Çalhanoğlu Bonaventura Silva Krunić Maldini |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Rashford Lingard |goals2=Suso Lindelöf |stadium=Millennium Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=65,892 |referee=Iwan Griffith (Wales) }} ---- |time=15:00 BST |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Inter Milan |goals1=Lucas |goals2=Sensi |penalties1 = Eriksen Son Nkoudou Alderweireld Skipp |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Pușcaș Ranocchia Dimarco Politano João Mário |stadium=Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London |attendance=58,905 |referee=Andre Marriner (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 CEST |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Félix |goals2=Khedira |stadium=Friends Arena, Stockholm |attendance=49,752 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} Table External links * 2019